


so close to feeling the love

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Modern Royalty, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, based off of princess diaries, finn is the heir to naboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: It's Finn's big night and of course Rey would be there for her best friend when he's about to announce his official decision on whether or not he will be the next ruler of Naboo, even if it means she's uncomfortable and out of place. However, a particular person is able to change her mind about being there.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Rose Tico
Series: (not so) daily damerey [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	so close to feeling the love

**Author's Note:**

> for damerey daily 2020's may 6th prompt: 
> 
> ‘Your lipstick stain is a work of art/ I’ve got your name tattooed in an arrow heart’

Stepping into the fancy ballroom, she felt so out of place. There were royal officials, media journalists, and celebrities surrounding her, all dressed to the nines, and here she was, plain old Rey Kenobi smack dab in the middle of it. 

Of course, when Finn Solo - now revealed to be Finn Solo Amidala, the heir to the Naboo throne - asked her and their best friend Rose to come, she couldn’t just say no. This was Finn’s big night as he was going to accept the crown and his rightful place as the next in line. Rey wanted to support him as he supported her all of her life, even if this was a little extreme. 

It was crazy how the last few months had unveiled itself, she thought to herself as she scanned the room. Just in March, the three of them were normal college students, just about to enter their last quarter of school and they were ready to party it up and enjoy the last of their undergraduate year. Then out of nowhere, Finn came up to her when she was studying with her crush, Poe, and panicked, telling her how apparently his grandmother was Padme Amidala, the queen of Naboo, and that he was the next in line for the throne. Oh yeah, and Poe was actually a part of the secret service that was supposed to protect Finn. (Now that really threw her off) After that, it was a constant struggle to keep Finn’s new identity a secret from their school and Rose, who didn’t know anything about what was going on as Finn didn’t want her to see him any differently. She and Poe had gotten closer as a result of it, which led to late night phone calls, random texts in the middle of the day (even though he was working) and increasing feelings for the bodyguard. 

Speaking of the bodyguard, she didn’t see him anywhere. 

“Oh my god,” Rose said, tugging on her arm and interrupting her thoughts. “Everything is just so-” 

“Big?” Rey guessed. “Fancy? Upper-class? Elaborate?” 

Rose shook her head. “Different.” 

She understood that entirely. This was a new world that they were in, a huge contrast to the lowly life they lived. “But you look pretty,” Rey said, nudging her friend on the arm. Rose was wearing a red dress with a pink sash tied in the middle that accentuated her curves and exposed her shoulders and collarbones. The dress pooled at her feet and her dark, shiny black hair spilled over to her left side in waves. Her necklace, the one that she shared with her sister, was proudly in her hair, fashioned to look like it was a hairpin thanks to Leia, Finn’s mother. “Finn won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.” 

Rose’s cheeks reddened then, a faint blush spreading across her peach-tone skin. “You too,” Rose nodded. “Poe won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you either.” 

Rey glanced down at her attire for the evening. She was wearing a strapless green dress that was a bit short for her as it came up to ankles; it was a dress that was previously Leia’s and the woman insisted that she take it as it brought out her eyes. The dress was paired with flats, which was great since she loathed wearing heels, and a dark green shawl - Satine’s - that was draped over her shoulders. Her short hair was curled into messy beach waves, a look that Leia promised that would make her look good. She took her word on it; after all, arguing with Leia was something that she did not want to do. 

“You ladies both look wonderful. None of those boys will know what hit them,” the woman in question said behind them, walking as gracefully as a queen with her arm tucked into Han Solo’s arm. It was a wonder why Leia stepped down from the throne; she would have been a great ruler. 

“It was all thanks to you Mrs. Solo,” Rose praised, taking her hand. “You were like our own fairy godmother.” 

“Hush dear, you deserved it,” Leia patted her hand with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Thank you too Han,” Rey said, turning to Leia’s husband. “We wouldn’t have made it here without you.” The older man had offered to escort the two of them to the party, driving in his fancy 1977 Cadillac Seville, which he affectionately labeled The Millennium Falcon. 

“Don’t worry about it kid. But call me your footcoach and I won’t drive you home,” Han threatened and Rey rolled her eyes with a fond smile. 

“I won’t,” she promised. 

“Now ladies,” Leia said, grasping both her and Rose’s hands. “I think they are starting the ceremony.” And the four of them walk into the room, joining the crowd to watch Padme Amidala approach the podium to introduce her grandson. At eighty years old, the woman had the grace of a twenty year old and such a straight posture that Rey found herself being jealous of how easy she made it look. (Standing and sitting up straight was such a hard feat for her, especially as she was majoring in computer engineering, with an interest in computer defense) 

Finn graciously stood on the stage, his suit looking as sharp as ever, and spoke of learning of his royal nature and what he planned on doing in the next few years, promising to learn as much as he could so he could become a leader that the people of Naboo could depend on. His voice was firm but entrancing, a heavy contrast to the kid that Rey grew up besides. There were tears welling up in Padme’s eyes as she looked on at her grandson proudly as he spoke and she found herself crying too. Somehow, she felt as if this was where Finn was meant to be, a leader in which he could help as many as he could and a position that he could grow the most in. 

Before she knew it, Finn was done speaking, and the ballroom erupted in cheers and applause, multiple cameras and flashes going off to get pictures of the heir to the Naboo throne. Padme pulled her grandson over, the joy sparkling in her eyes as she hugged him tightly and he pressed his lips against her cheek. Next to her, Leia was sniffing at the sight of her son and Han produced a handkerchief from his pocket, which Leia took to dab at the tears coming from her eyes. 

The crowd soon dispersed, making room for Finn and Padme to share the first dance in the ballroom. Rey watched fondly as her best friend took his grandmother in his arms, her satin gloves shining brightly against the darkness of his suit as they started to dance. There was no hint of nervousness in Finn’s form despite his earlier reservations to her about tripping on his feet or stepping on people’s feet, or more accurately, looking like a moose, according to Cecil; he looked so composed and regal. 

Like a king. 

Leia whispered to her, “How many bucks are you willing to bet that Finn is going to ask Rose to dance first?” 

“Leia!” This earned a cackle from the older women and a raised eyebrow from Rose. “You’re betting on your son?” 

“Why not? Gotta spice things up in here,” the woman replied, throwing her hand carelessly. “Now come on Rey, how much?” 

Rey brushed her off. “We all know Finn is going to ask her first, from the way he keeps glancing over here.” And it was true, every so often he looked over in their direction before turning his head back to look at his grandmother. “What to bet on is  _ how _ he’s going to ask.” 

Leia nodded her head. “I like the way you think. I bet that he’s going to stumble over his words.” 

“You don’t have confidence in your son?” 

“No, I do,” Leia answered. “But when it comes to Rose, he’s a mess.” 

She did have a point. He stumbled over his words a lot around her, once answering in a blubbered mess when she asked him what he wanted to see for their weekly movie night. “I think he’s going to be very charming, very smooth,” Rey whispered after some consideration. 

“How much?” 

“Ten dollars,” Rey whispered. 

“Deal,” Leia stuck her hand out and they shook on it. The dance between Finn and Padme ended and everyone started clapping. People started taking their place on the dance floor, surrounding the queen and her grandson. Finn weaved his way through the crowd, finally finding where they were in the massive ballroom. 

“Hi,” he breathed out to all of them, moving to kiss Leia on the cheek. 

“You did good kid,” Han congratulated, patting him on the back. 

“Thanks,” Finn grinned. He turned to Rey, embracing her in a big, tight hug. “Thanks for coming, peanut,” he whispered into her ear. 

She hugged him back fiercely. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” 

He gave her a smile before turning to Rose. “Rose,” he started, his voice cracking and Leia snickered behind her hand. He cleared his throat and started again, his hand outstretched in front of her. “Rose, care to share this dance with me?” 

A faint blush spread across her cheeks and a huge smile followed. “I’d love to, Finn,” she said gently, taking his hand. The two of them looked like they walked straight out of a fairytale with shy smiles on both of their faces as they walked towards the dance floor. They looked so happy, Rey mused, and the both of them deserved this happiness and this moment. 

“We’re going to dance honey,” Leia let her know, placing a hand on her arm. “We’ll work on settling the bet later.” Leia looked like she would rather talk about the bet and do anything but dance but Rey knew that the two of them had to go out on the dance floor for appearance’s sake. 

Rey nodded her head and watched the elderly couple go out towards the dancing crowd. She already guessed that Han and Leia were making bets just to make the dancing bearable. Finn and Rose were in the center of it, her red dress moving around in waves and the joy on their faces looked so infectious that Rey couldn’t help but smile too. 

She didn’t mind not being the only one out of their little family not dancing as she was content at watching them all have fun. She wasn’t good at it anyways; her limbs were too long, always going in the other direction rather than she wanted. In fact if she thought about it, maybe Finn wasn’t the one who looked like a moose when he danced. Maybe she was the moose. Anyways even if she did want to dance, she didn’t have a partner to dance with. If she went out there alone, she’d stick out like a sore thumb, even if Finn and Rose would come over to make sure she wasn’t alone. 

A tap on her shoulder took her out of her thoughts and she turned around to see none other than Poe Dameron, dressed to the nines in a suit with a few curls sticking out of his slicked back hairstyle, hovering besides her. She rather preferred his hair like this. “Wanna come with me somewhere?” he asked her with a twinkle in his eye with his hand out. 

Rey smiled at him in amusement. “Don’t you have to be working right now?” 

“Nah,” Poe shook his head. “All my coworkers are here this time.” He gestured around the room and Rey saw multiple people in suits, faces all stoic and clear earpieces in their ears, surrounding the entire ballroom. “Come with me Kenobi,” he implored. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive,” he then answered and Rey took his hand, noting the calluses in his hand as his hand wrapped around hers and how much more warm she felt with her hand in his. As they walked, Rey was certain that he was going to lead her out onto the dance floor, to sway along to the music like all the other couples there. But he never made a move towards the dancing crowd, instead choosing to walk past the crowd and lead her outside. 

It was so beautiful that she couldn’t help but gasp. There were multiple roses in the garden, varying in color, and other flowers, orchids, lilies, and daffodils, all blooming brightly underneath the night sky. They were illuminated by fairy lights that lined the fountain and pathways, making it more magical the more she looked. Instantly, Rey far preferred the garden outside rather than the ballroom indoors. Out here, she could breathe; the flowers and greenery calmed her down in a way that she didn’t even realize she needed to be soothed. 

“This is beautiful,” Rey breathed out. 

“Figured you would like this,” Poe told her. She squeezed his hand in thanks and felt him squeeze back. 

“How come there aren’t more people out here?” she questioned, turning to him. 

“A lot of them can’t appreciate nature,” Poe admitted with the shake of his head. 

“That’s a pity. They’re missing the view out here,” Rey remarked, taking in the sights of the lovely garden. 

“Yeah,” he said, squeezing her hand once more. “They really are missing out on something beautiful.” 

Rey turned to look at the man besides her, only to see that he was looking at her with a fond look in his eye. She gave a confused grin, not sure why he was looking at her like that, and his smile grew wider. 

“Wanna dance with me?” he asked her. 

“I’m not very good at it,” Rey told him bashfully. “I think that I look like a moose.” 

Poe chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he laughed. The sound of his laugh was a sound that Rey thoroughly loved and it was a sound she would have loved to hear forever. Anything that came from his mouth she loved. “If you’re a moose, then I’d be a duck.” 

“Why a duck? You’re far from a duck,” Rey shook her head, giggles bubbling from her chest. “I think you’d be a peacock.” He was so pretty and Rey was very sure that every person in the room caught a glimpse of him and took note of his warm brown eyes, curled hair, and sharp jaw that was peppered with stubble. 

“I’d hate to disagree Kenobi, but I think I’m an elephant. Not graceful at all.” 

“You know elephants can be graceful as well,” Rey said smugly, poking him. “My professor once told me that he saw an elephant looking graceful as it threw a giant piece of crap at a human it hated.” 

Poe looked at her perplexed and Rey couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. “Well,” he finally countered back after shaking off his confusion, “If we both look like creatures who don’t know how to dance, why don’t we do it together?” 

He held his hand out once more and Rey looked down, the offer being so tempting as she knew she would be close to him, almost a breath away from his lips. “Yes,” Rey ended up saying, giving into the desire of being close to him. He took her hand in his and led her other hand to rest on his shoulder, then followed to put his hand on the back of her waist. She stilled at the action and immediately tried to relax; the feeling of him putting his hand on her waist seemed to burn her, even through multiple layers of fabric. 

“There’s no music,” Rey said, after realizing that the music playing in the ballroom didn’t reach the gardens. 

“Don’t need music,” he answered back before he started to sing softly. “ _You’re in my arms_ _and all the world is calm, the music plays along…”_

Rey closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of being in Poe’s arms, and as he sang more, he pressed the two of them closer so that they were cheek to cheek, his stubble sort of scratching her cheek in a pleasant way. She could faintly feel his breath upon her ear as he sang and found herself shivering from it even though it was quite warm out. 

Poe could have sang for hours and hours and Rey wouldn’t have minded. She would’ve loved to stay with him like this. 

“I didn’t tell you this earlier, but you look beautiful Sunshine,” he finally told her after he stopped singing. 

She felt her cheeks flushing at his words and was about to protest with how this was Leia’s work and she was really a person masquerading for the night. “You really do Rey,” Poe continued as if he knew she was about to deny it and pushed back a stray strand of hair that fell over her eye, his fingers slightly brushing against her cheek. 

Her skin felt like it was burning from his brief touch and soon she felt that he was resting his hand on her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing her skin. “You look beautiful too,” she whispered as their foreheads rested against each other and she brought her hand to rest on his hand that was on her cheek. “You’ve looked so beautiful every day since the moment I’ve met you.” 

Poe smiled at her fondly and admitted, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the first day I’ve met you.”

“Even though we argued?” Rey remembered. 

“Even though we argued,” Poe repeated. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” she whispered as she stared into his eyes, feeling bold even though they were the only ones out there. Her blood felt like it was on fire with all these confessions and she so desperately wanted to feel his lips upon her, to see if his lips were really as soft as she imagined, and to feel the stubble rough against her skin.

The only response she got from Poe was a smile and then he leaned in forward, capturing her lips with his own. There was a swoop she felt that somehow traveled from her stomach to her chest as his lips met hers and it felt so perfect and so so right as they kissed. And to her enjoyment, Poe’s lips were just as soft as she imagined. 

Throughout the whole time they were kissing, Rey couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot, even popping her foot up like in those cliched movies that Rose and Finn loved so much. For once that night, she felt very much in place and that place was in Poe Dameron’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm so behind on prompts and challenges and AUGH. gotta love school. 
> 
> anyways, i hc for this particular au that rose, finn, leia, han, and even padme (yes finn got his grandmother to get in on it) took bets on when the two of them would kiss and finn won cuz rey and poe are his bffs and obviously he states he knows them best ;) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
